The Cold Russian
by Resm
Summary: Russia decides to play a mind game but takes begins to take it serious. Love can warm even the coldest hearts. RussiaxLatvia
1. The Little Game

What's up everyone it's Resm! So this is my first Hetalia story and I hope you all enjoy it! It's focused on my favorite pairing right now which is IvanxRaivis. 3 As for all my HP fans don't worry another chapter will be up soon. I've been so busy with school (A.P. Lit. lol .) and work, which I now thankfully have. As for my Genius of Love fans I'll be updating that as well. This idea has been circulating in my head and I had to write it. All I've read on RussiaxLatvia is rape and really angst-y stuff (not that I mind so much lol.) So I've decided to go into another turn with it. I believe Russia can feel love it just has to get through his thick head haha.

Warnings: Violence, underage love, mental abuse, _maybe _mpreg (still debating),ooc. And those moments of absolute fluff.

Pairings: Mainly RussiaxLatvia but there will be some side pairings.

Summary: Russia decides to play a mind game but what happens when he begins to take it serious? Even the coldest hearts can be warmed with love.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia I wouldn't need to find a job now would I lol?

Human and real names used!

xXx

The Russian front was covered in a terrible snow storm. Trees hung onto their very roots as the wind almost ripped them off from the ground. Everyone was locked in Ivan Braginski's enormous though they wished they weren't─ Russia had been put in a terrible mood since the storm started. He had been experiencing many mood swings and as a result the Baltic States had been arbitrarily punished. Even his sisters sat in the house unhappy and unsatisfied. Everyone was being held against their will. The first couple of days were the usual beatings and the forced labor around the house. Afterward he began to get creative with his punishments; he would corner them when no one was around and beat them with his water faucet. He would lock little Latvia in the broom closet and forget he was there. It happened about three times but Lithuania or Estonia would always get him out about five hours later when Russia wasn't there. They tension grow dense and the three feared their tyrant would go to more elaborate lengths to 'entertain' himself.

Russia knew there was nothing the three Baltic States could do without receiving a worse punishment. Russia had grown bored with physically torturing his 'guests'. He sat in his massive bedroom thinking of a new way to indulge his sadistic need. He wanted to try a different approach with his abuse but how? He wanted to watch them ruin themselves to utter oblivion while he sat back and enjoyed the show. But who could he do it to? Estonia was too calm and collected to trick. Lithuania already knew how Russia was. Latvia… Russia thought his little Latvia. Latvia was young and certainly naïve. He didn't trust Russia but with a little bit of manipulation and convincing he could probably earn his trust. He would get close to Raivis and crush him like glass at the right opportunity.

Russia's lips pulled themselves into a wicked grin. He would get the naïve Latvian to fall for him it couldn't be hard. He was positive the boy found him attractive; from the first day they met he could see his large eyes admiring him until he stripped him of his power and broke his nose for the first time. Hr could still remember it, he had taken the shaking youth into the garden of his home where he tried to resist going into the older man's home by force. Russia didn't need to use his water pipe; his fists did a much better job hurting him. He could still feel the warm blood trickling on his gloved hands and the sound of ribs cracking at the contact. Latvia let out a pathetic shriek before falling to the floor in pain where Russia kicked him in the face breaking his nose. Russia smiled innocently placing one large foot on his back before forcing Latvia flat on the ground.

"You should know better than to try and challenge me little Latvia. From now on every time you try to resist me I'll make sure to leave you bleeding and begging me to stop."

"Y-yes sir Mr. Russia…" Latvia cried in defeat. He sobbed quietly, burying his face in his hands.

Since then Latvia coldly admired Russia's exotic features with respectable animosity. The boy wasn't ugly either─ he had curly blonde hair and creamy skin. His large purple eyes were filled with an untainted purity and fear. He knew the boy didn't have an experience in the matters of love, much less the manipulation of love. Ukraine had always been telling him to stop hurting he three of them especially Latvia. He would technically be hurting than more than just playing a mind game, A rather cruel mind game but one with exciting results. He would get Raivis to love him and then break his spirit down.

I van couldn't wait to start his new game. It would be the perfect diversion against the harsh winter.

Chapter 1: The Game Begins

Latvia and his brothers were cleaning the kitchen. Estonia was mopping the floor and Lithuania was making lunch for the day. He had just finished washing the dishes and was about to put them back in the cupboard when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps. They all tensed up but Latvia stiffened more so than his other brothers. He shakily walked over to cupboard but lost his balance on the wet tile. He ended up dropping all the plates he held. Instead of falling face first into the broken glass a pair of big hands saved him. Latvia expected to see Estonia holding him but once he realized that it was a pair of gloved hands holding him he began to shake uncontrollably.

"Why Raivis, you could've cut his face and bleed all over this white tile." Russia announced nonchalantly. "It's a good thing I was here to save you da?"

"T-t-thank you Mr.R-Russia…" He thanked looked down. Was Russia going to starve him again or just push his face down on the broken plates?

"Please, call me Ivan. It seems you owe me little Raivis, da?" He turned Latvia around and forced him to look into his purple eyes.

"I-I-I r-r-really should get this cleaned up sir…" Latvia stuttered flinching slightly. He attempted to leave but Russia's grip tightened.

Russia's innocent smile was plastered on his face. "I told you to call me Ivan. It's ok one of your brothers can clean it up. I want you to come with me."

"Y-y-yes… Ivan…." Latvia's eyes began to water as Russia's fingers wrapped around his tiny wrist.

"Do not cry little Latvia, I'm not going to hurt you." Russia teased.

"Sir, where are you taking him?" Estonia asked worriedly.

"That only concerns me, da? You work on getting this mess cleaned up."

With that Russia and Latvia disappeared behind the corridor and could be heard going up the stairs. Two large doors could be heard shutting from up stairs.

"Dear god, I hope that monster doesn't do anything that bad… He's just a child..!" Lithuania exclaimed throwing down the wooden spoon he was using for cooking.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. It's Russia's home and it's his rules." Estonia stated sadly picking up the larger pieces of white plates.

Xxx

Latvia had already started crying hiding his face in his work clothes. He tried to control the pathetic sobbing that tore open his mouth in uneven tones. Russia had told him to sit on a table close to the large window. The man said he wouldn't hurt him but he highly doubted it; Russia had the tendency to give them false hope like that. Russia had locked the doors to his room so even if Latvia tried to escape he couldn't. Even if he did try Ivan would just find him and beat him down with his pipe. Latvia stared at Russia looking out of his window. The storm hadn't let up at all; the wind howled outside and large balls of tightly packed snow could be heard moving around. Slowly Ivan turned back to Raivis smiling sweetly. Latvia's grip on his chair tightened to a point where the wood would have cracked. He just couldn't take anymore 'punishments.'

"Mr.- I-I-Ivan, I swear I didn't m-m-mean to drop those plates. I can go out and buy more tomorrow or t-t-tonight if you like─"

"Hush little Raivis, why are you so afraid of me? I haven't done anything…_yet_."

Ivan crept slowly over to Raivis who attempted to look at the wall beside him. The entire room was dimly lit. Russia's porcelain skin and tall figure stood out against the shadows. Russia took this time to really observe Latvia's physical features─ his large violet eyes were rimmed red and tears were continuously wiped off. He was biting down on his rosy colored lips. His white face held pink tinted cheeks. His curly hair looked a bit out of place and his legs were held up against his small frame. Ivan hadn't noticed it before but the young boy was… beautiful to say the least.

Latvia couldn't take the uncertainty anymore. If Ivan was going to do something he just wanted him to get it over with. "Please," he sobbed out, "If you're going to hurt me sir just do it. I won't resist or anything. I'll be c-c-c-completely at your mer-mercy." Raivis felt ashamed, he couldn't even say a whole sentence without stuttering.

Ivan stood close to him, towering over the small adolescent. A look of irritation grimaced his face, "Do you honestly think I'm that heartless Raivis?"

"Of- of course not sir!" He exclaimed.

"I don't like boys that lie to me Raivis. Now tell me the truth before I'm forced to do something, da."

"I just… I just can't take another beating sir!' He broke down sobbing. "Last time you hurt me so bad I was limping for days and you bruised my ribs so bad I coughed out blood. I'll work twice as hard and I'll never break another dish I promise!" Latvia's skinny arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to shield himself from whatever would come.

Russia was taken back; he had never seen this side of the boy before. Whenever he would hurt Raivis the boy wouldn't say a word. He would tear and yelp but nothing more. Then he either left limping or one of his brothers came to pick up his unconscious body. "Well, I wasn't planning on hurting you from the beginning. I was just teasing you, da? I actually just wanted to talk to you."

"You just wanted to talk?"

"Da."

Raivis didn't know what to say. It could be another diversion but he felt his body ease a bit. He didn't get the feeling that Ivan wanted to punch his face in but he could never be too sure. "Ok then… what did you want to talk about sir─"

"Ivan." Russia corrected with a new found smile.

"I'm sorry, Ivan, did you want to take about military plans or invading another country?" Latvia asked naively.

Ivan's smiled deflated and Raivis began to quiver. "Why are you shaking? I haven't even said anything?"

"I-I thought I said something wrong… You were smiling and it went down…."

"It only went down because you mentioned things I have no interest in. I wanted to have a decent conversation with you little Latvia. I wanted to get to know you better, da."

"Me? Why me?" Latvia was startled.

"Why not? We hardly talk and we don't know each other that well even though we live in the same house. Is there something about you I _shouldn't_ know?"

"No, no not at all! I… I guess I'm a little confused as to why you'd want to get to know me. I mean there's Toris , Eduard and your sisters too." Raivis trailed off.

Ivan chuckled softly, "I can talk to any of them any time I want, I have no desire to talk with Belarus," Russia shuddered slightly. "But I really want to know more about you. You never talk to me unless it's replying to anything I say. I want to know the real you. I'm your friend, da?"

Latvia stayed close to his chair. "If you so sir… Ivan." The name was like metal scratching the roof of his mouth. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything at all. You can confide in me with anything, _anything_." Russia smiled wider.

Latvia began to feel uneasy again. "Well I like to read a-a-and write poetry."

"That would explain why you're always in the library. What do you like to read?"

"R-r-romance novels," he replied shyly. "I'm kind of a hopeless romantic!" The little Latvian country laughed nervously.

Russia couldn't help but smile warmly. The boy was actually quite cute once you peeled his shell away. "A hopeless romantic? I'm guessing that someone has already found their way to your heart." He said his last statement a little bitterly but he wasn't sure why.

Latvia almost turned as red as the satin sheets on Russia's bed. "Um no sir, not exactly."

"What do you mean? So you have someone in mind?" Russia got close to him watching the blush spread across his cheeks like wildfire.

"I-I-I" Raivis began to stutter uncontrollably. His body shook like there was an earth quake happening at that very moment.

"Well I know it can't be me that's for sure." Russia added playfully. "There's no way it could ever be me." A small foreign pang was felt but Ivan couldn't decipher it. As he thought about his statement he felt another strange feeling. He enjoyed the young boy squirming nervously but it wasn't the sadistic pleasure he thought he'd feel.

"Well, Mr.-Mr. Russia is a v-v-very powerful country! Even…" Latvia hesitated slightly trying to face down. "Even if I did care for Mr. Russia in that way I know he's too strong to ever feel like that. Russia is as hard and cold as the storm raging outside." Latvia looked up suddenly realizing that he let out a confession. He didn't even stutter mindlessly. His lips quivered at the intensity of his words.

Even Russia was at a loss; his true innocence shone like a candle illuminating the dark. He felt a little hurt. Even this young boy thought that he was nothing short of a cruel, emotionless monster. But even he had some morality even if it rarely showed. Latvia's words stung more than he could comprehend. For some reason, this wasn't the answer he hasn't wanted to hear at all. He got up and walked towards the dark side of the room. Latvia looked at Russia more perplexed than before. Wasn't that what Ivan wanted to hear? He felt his adrenaline pick up as Russia slowly paced back.

"I-I-I didn't offend to mean─ I mean I didn't mean to offend you sir!"

"Raivis." Ivan stated coolly. "I want you to be honest with me." He turned to face Latvia with a serious expression. Latvia gazed back, not feeling afraid because it wasn't a look of insanity but accepting the gravity of his question. "Do you think I'm a cold hearted monster?"

"What ? I'm, I'm confused…" Latvia closed himself off.

"Don't play stupid with me Latvia. Do you all believe that I can't hear past these thick walls? I can hear what you and your brothers, even my sisters, say. You all think I'm some heartless beast. Just right now you told me I'm just as dense as the storm outside. Is my heart nothing more than compressed ice in a body?" Russia questioned a bit hurt. He didn't realize it but the one that was opening up was him. "I know I beat you and your brothers senselessly. Whenever I'm alone in this room I think about everything, _everything_. I can still feel the sounds of your bones cracking and the feeling of blood dripping down my hands when I'm alone. The ironic thing is, whenever I am plagued with those thoughts I feel guilt instead of the same pleasure I had when I was hurting you. In fact, it hunts me down the way this winter hunts and demolishes everything in its path. Everyone thinks I'm a monster so be it. I must be a monster."

_Oh my god… _Latvia thought, _I never knew all this time he was aching inside too…._

"Everyone thinks I'm a sociopath that I'm insane but they don't see it all. They don't see how alone I've been in my own country. Even in my own land people fear me and flee at the very sight of me. I've been punished by my own nation; I've seen so many things at a young age. I've seen wars that go on and on only resulting in stacks of dead bodies with purple faces. Even after all this time I can see their lifeless eyes burning holes into me. I'm cracked mentally; everyone knows it and they're no willing to lend me a hand. They shun me. I would never kill you or your brothers, in a way I've grown connected with you all. I'll admit I hurt you but I would never kill you. I don't know _why_ I do the things I don't I really don't. Whenever I have a violent mood swing I blank out, it's like the lights are on but no one is home. I remember as a child General Winter used to beat me until I stopped reacting to it. I feel drained but after so long I forgot what it was like to suffer."

Latvia couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew at this point Ivan was no long lying but being honest. He had never heard him open up in such a way with anyone. He felt selfish tears prick his eyes. He felt like one of those people that hadn't tried looking past Ivan's shell. Sure the man was intimidating physically but everyone had always called him crazy or sadistic. Maybe if there was someone to lend him a hand… Raivis felt himself turn red and wiped away the bitter tears that trailed down.

"Why do you cry little Latvia?" Russia asked taking a few steps closer to Latvia who's shaking had ceased. He assumed that Raivis was crying because he was going to hurt him now.

"B-because, I never realized how selfish it was of us to just prejudge you like that…" He began to cry. "I never realized how lonely you were even when surrounded by people."

This time Russia was surprised by the boy's mature words. No one had ever cried for him. That unfamiliar pang of emotion returned and tugged at the strings of his heart. It made him feel uneasy but he didn't mind it. It was unusually warm and it compelled him to wrap the boy in his thick arms. What was going on? Instead of getting the boy to open up he ended up telling his life story to Latvia. The most shocking part was that Raivis wanted to hear every word of what he said. His opinion mattered and it changed Latvia's perspective. He suddenly didn't like the tears that welled up in Latvia's eyes. They were more like blemishes and he didn't want them to be there.

"Raivis… don't cry… It is all ok, da?" Russia told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Latvia shook his head, "No it's not okay! You've seen things we couldn't even fathom and now that you're all crazy and need someone to be there for you no one is! That's why you're like this! It used to be a cry for help but now… now it's so embedded in you that it's just another part of life but it's not! You should be able to be happy Mr. Russia and when you're happy everyone else will be too." Latvia hugged him tightly burying his face into his chest. "I'll be there for you Ivan, I won't judge you."

Ivan stiffened at first but then embraced the boy with more affection than he ever thought he had. "I'll… I'll be there for you too my little Raivis." He buried himself in the boy's soft, curly hair. Latvia slowly removed himself facing Russia with a tear stained face. He smiled revealing perfectly aligned teeth. He hugged Ivan tightly again this time emitting happiness.

_My god… He's beautiful…. _Russia thought to himself soaking up the moment.

xXx

Ok so that's chapter one. I know it's pretty long but it I promise it'll get good. Sorry if it's a little ooc but I tried lol. It'll get good guys just stick with me. ;D So like always reviews and comments are welcomed and appreciated. I would especially like some criticisms and tips on this.


	2. Don't Touch Him

Ok so this is the second part. It'll be a bit long like the first chapter; it's actually a bit longer lol. Once again thank you to the people that are enjoying this and those that just started to read it will get better. On another note, the rating may go up but I'm not sure yet, we'll see. There is some slight GermanyxItaly and one sided AustriaxPrussia but nothing to bad just hints lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia what a shocker lol.

xXx

Their embrace ended and Raivis backed away unsure of what just happened. He looked at Ivan perplexed by the sudden confession. Ivan looked at him happily and it left Latvia speechless. All Mr. Russia seemed to want was a friend. In the books Latvia had read this sort of thing tended to happen a lot until the two ended up falling in love. _Falling in love..? _He thought. When did such a strange idea enter his head? The idea made his cheeks set on fire and he smiled meekly.

"What is Raivis smiling about, da?" Russia questioned innocently poking him in the ribs gently.

Latvia yelped flinched away clutching his side. Ivan looked at him with wide eyes. "It's, it's nothing, just something funny Estonia told me…" He looked at the grandfather clock and realized it was getting late. "Well I should be getting to bed sir, I have to be up early to clean the living room and I don't want to worry Toris or Eduard." He began to get up but Russia grabbed his forearm.

"Wait, you're going to leave me just like that?" _Especially after what just happened?_ Russia looked at him with big pleading eyes.

"Would you like me to stay longer sir?" Latvia turned to him.

Ivan, suddenly realizing his emotions get the better of him, tried to compose himself. "It's just, I wanted to walk you to your room. This is such a huge house and it's so cold in the halls. I wouldn't want you to go on by yourself, da."

Raivis couldn't help but smile, Mr. Russia looked so cute getting tongue twisted. "Well I don't mind Ivan. I'd actually like it if we got to talk a bit more."

"That's good to hear little Latvia. Come let us go, da?" Russia got up and they walked toward the door.

"I never knew you were this interesting to talk to sir." Latvia stated looking up at the tall Russian man.

"I'm only like this with you Latvia. Occasionally I talk to my big sister Ukraine but you're the only person that I've ever had an in deep conversation with." Russia beamed down. Russia got the strange urge to hold Latvia's hand. It seemed to fit the moment so he entwined his fingers with Latvia's.

Ukraine was in Belarus's room and the two girls saw what Russia did. Belarus, flabbergasted at the site, immediately went to her door ready to ruin the moment until Ukraine wrapped her hands on her mouth on wait to drag her back in the room.

"Mmmmp!" Belarus screamed but Ukraine hushed.

An optimistic smile sprouted on Ukraine's face. "Hush Natalia! I think it's finally happening."

"Hmm?" Belarus questioned looking at her older sister.

Katyusha released her younger sister eagerly. She closed the door for more privacy. "I think our brother is falling in love…!"

Natalia looked at her as if her breasts deflated. "What? That's terrible!" She crossed her arms, "He should really be in love with me, not that little runt…"

"You're just envious sister but whatever you do, don't try and ruin this for our brother," warned Ukraine lightly.

Russia hadn't noticed the gravity of what he had just done. Latvia instantly stiffened up perplexed by Ivan's sudden gesture. Russia wasn't paying attention to Latvia's discomfort; instead he was in a world of bliss. Raivis' hand was tiny compared to his and he loved the feeling of warming it up.

"Mr. Russia… why are you holding my hand?" questioned Latvia blushing again.

"It just felt like the right thing to do. Is there something wrong?" An innocent sounding voice asked.

"A- actually, no it's not… there's nothing wrong with it at all." Raivis responded smiled warmly. His grip on Russia's hand tightened and they walked closer to each other.

They arrived to the front of Latvia's room where they stood in front of each other, hands still entwined. "Well sir, this is my room." Raivis stated a little sadly.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? I'm curious to see how your room looks, da." Russia looked down.

"Of course you can come in, you own the room sir. It's not our room." Latvia led him in cautiously. He didn't want to bother Estonia or Lithuania much less freak them out.

"Raivis you're back did he─" Lithuania's sentence was cut short when his blood ran cold. "Mr. Russia sir, you're here?"

Estonia looked up from where he was sitting and got up to greet Ivan. His eyes raked over Russia and Latvia's hands embraced. He was speechless but had to say something, "Mr. Russia, how are you sir?"

Ivan could feel the vibe in the room change immensely; his eyes looked at Lithuania stoically. "Privet Estonia and Lithuania, what were you going to say to little Latvia Toris?"

"I-I was just going to say if you did anything to make him look…" Toris took one look at Latvia, "To make Raivis look so happy… I see you're holding his hand."

"Well yes, isn't it obvious Lithuania? Anyone with eyes can see that. You can be so funny, da?" Russia asserted hi s dominance.

"Well we should be getting to sleep sir, there is much for us to do in the morning and it's best we get rest." Estonia stated.

Russia looked around noticing that there was only one large bed in the room. "Well where is Toris' and Raivis' bed?"

"We, we share one bed sir. Latvia sleeps in the middle since he's so small." Estonia replied feeling worried.

Latvia could feel Russia's grip tense and tighten. He looked up concerned but Russia's face remained static. "You're saying he sleeps in between you too where I'm sure he clings onto one of you when it gets cold. Does he do that Eduard?" He paused, "Feel free to answer too Toris."

Both of the men could say nothing. A ball of fear arose in their throats but they swallowed it away. Russia looked down at them grinning but a dangerous gleam rimmed his eyes. Ivan felt a possessive emotion tug at him. He pictured Toris and Eduard feeling and touching the little Latvian boy's body while he was unconscious. He imagined them holding onto Raivis in their sleep caressing him, touching him and indulging themselves in his beautiful body. The thought of it enraged him to no end; he shouldn't be sleeping with them. Ivan had to protect him and he knew he was the only one that could do it. _He should be sleeping with me. Only I could protect him. Why does he need them?_ Many thoughts races in his mind, all of them containing a similar emotion─ envy.

"Well you only gave us one bed sir and we had to make due. We didn't want to trouble you by getting us two more beds." Estonia quickly said hoping it would please the man. Lithuania and Estonia were confused beyond all belief; they had never encountered their Soviet director like this.

At that point Russia made a decision. His pleased smile expression returned to his face. "Well this just won't do. Two grown men shouldn't sleep with a boy of his age. Come Latvia get your things. If you want something to hold at night you'll be with me. From now on you will sleep with me in my room." Russia picked him up. Latvia was shocked but instinctively held onto Russia. He gathered his things quickly and returned to his place. "Say goodnight to your brothers little Latvia."

"B-but sir, you're an adult too!" yelled out Lithuania ready to grab back Raivis.

"Yes but with me he'll be safe. I'll make sure of it." Russia assured him.

"I don't understand Mr. Russia why did you decide this all of a sudden? I don't mean to offend your authority but did you ask Latvia how he felt about this?" Estonia, freaking out, questioned.

"Well I haven't heard him complain. I believe he would've declined my offer if he didn't want it." The tall Russian man assumed.

Lithuania, growing impatient raised his shaky voice, "But y-you didn't give him a choice! You, you picked him up and told him to go with you… You never give us a choice in anything!"

"Relax Lithuania," Estonia put a hand on Toris' shoulder.

"I- I just don't want him to hurt Latvia… he hasn't recovered fully from the _last _beating…!" Toris whispered harshly.

Russia felt Latvia cringe at Toris' words. Latvia began to quiver lightly but he clung onto Ivan. "I promise nothing will happen to Raivis. I will take good care of him. If you're so concerned whether or not I'm taking him against his will why don't we ask him," he faced down toward the curly haired teenager, "Latvia do you wish to spend the night with me in my room? If you do not want to you do not have to, da?"

Latvia turned to his brothers who looked at him in worry, "Really I- I want to go with Mr. Russia─ I mean Ivan…" He looked up and saw Russia beaming at him happily. "Honestly, I want to do this. He's not forcing me." He nuzzled his head lightly into the man's coat.

Ivan embraced Raivis affectionately. "See, all is well, da? Well goodnight Toris and Eduard have fun with all the extra space you'll have."

"But─" Russia slammed the door before Lithuania could finish his sentence. Lithuania sighed, "Not even his own sisters can get through to that lunatic…" Estonia adjust his glasses and suddenly began to chuckle. Toris turned to him startled, "What is so funny Eduard?"

"I just realized something; wasn't Mr. Russia acting a bit jealous to you?" Estonia inquired. "Think about it he seemed rather possessive and he was never like that with Latvia until just now. With the way you just spoke to him he would've already punched you in the face before you ever got to finish a sentence."

Lithuania sat on the edge of the bed, comprehending what the logical man just said. "Actually… you're right..! He did walk in here holding Raivis' hand and that look on his face… he seemed so _happy_."

"If Russia really wanted Latvia like _that _he would've already used and abused him many times." Eduard stated a bit repulsed. "If Raivis was being forced to go he would've been crying and shaking but instead he seemed to be awed by Mr. Russia." Estonia said, "Whatever happened between them is very intriguing. Let's see how it goes."

Lithuania nodded in consent. "It looks like Raivis' romance fantasies might be coming true."

Xxx

Russia had power walked back to his room where he set the boy down on his large bed before closing his doors. Latvia waited for Russia to tell him something. Once he shut the doors he walked back slowly to Raivis sitting next to him on the bed.

"Should I g-get dressed?"

"Yes Raivis, make yourself comfortable. Change in the lavatory if you wish but I do not mind you if you wanted to change here as well." Russia said friendly.

"I'll- I'll be in the bathroom." Latvia rushed away and closed the door. He thought to himself sitting down on the floor.

He always had the biggest crush on his Soviet director. Since the first day he saw him invading and conquering his country he had been reeled in like a helpless fish. The man had a handsome face─ piercing purple eyes, beige-blonde hair and even his prominent nose. Latvia had marveled at everything Russia had. Even his striking intimidation and dominating personality just drew him in even if he paid the price later. The man was innocent yet cruel; he appeared to be insane but in truth he was ambiguous and lost. There were things he did without knowing the real price that was paid. After the first time Russia beat him he tried to rid himself of these thoughts but after today it would be impossible. The thought of sleeping in the same bed as Ivan made his legs go weak and his heart beat twice as fast. Raivis knew he should indulge himself as much as he could because this night might not ever happen again. Russia could get a sudden mood swing and decide to slit his throat right then and there. Latvia put on his pajamas, which consisted of a small white tee shirt and loose boxers, and set out.

"Sir, I'm done changing." He looked and saw Russia wearing sweat pants riding dangerously low. He had no shirt on and his perfectly chiseled muscles were displayed. Even his trademark scarf was folded neatly on a table next to his bed. _Oh my god… he's HOT...!_ His hormones exclaimed. Raivis was unusually red and couldn't stop staring.

"Why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" Ivan placed one ungloved hand on Latvia's cheek.

"No sir, it's n-not that j-just why isn't your sh-shirt on?" He stammered bashfully. He couldn't look at him with a straight face.

"Why, I always sleep like this, da. I feel much more comfortable like this," replied Russia nonchalantly. "We should get to bed, there's much planned for us tomorrow."

"You made plans sir?" Raivis asked perplexed.

"Yes, but I will not spoil the surprise, da? Now get in bed with me." Ivan walked over to his bed lifting the heavy sheets.

Latvia coughed lightly, detecting the nonexistent subliminal message in the statement. He rigidly walked in on the opposite side before Russia stepped in enveloping them in the blankets. It was certainly warm; no wonder Russia could just fall asleep in this. He nuzzled in the big, soft pillow he was lying on. If this is how you got treated when you were a tyrant it was no wonder Russia tried to stay in power. He felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. He was brought closer to Russia's chest. He could feel Ivan's well built body rubbing against his shirt.

"Why are you so far away? Get closer to me don't be afraid, da?" Ivan took in Latvia's scent. He closed his eyes gently, savoring the moment. "Do you know how lonely it gets sleeping in this large room with no one to share it with?"

"I can imagine so, but if this is how you get treated isn't it worth it?" inquired Raivis curiously.

"Sometimes, it doesn't feel like it. What good is it to have all these things with no one to share it with? It gets depressing." Russia answered holding the boy close. "I'm glad you're here Raivis. I wouldn't want anyone else but you here."

Raivis smiled, "I'm glad, Ivan." _I love you…_ a piece of him said unconsciously.

**The Following Morning **

Russia woke up first feeling the absence of a certain curly haired blonde. His body shot up and he saw the Latvian boy just a few inches away from him. His hair was sprawled in every direction but he looked peaceful. The half removed blankets revealed the boy's back and his white shirt lifted up slightly. Latvia's backside was exposed and that's when Ivan noticed something─ there was a black and purple mark on his right side. Russia, careful not to wake the boy, slowly lifted it up and gasped lightly. It was a large bruise the size of Raivis' fist. It looked like a dirty stain on an expensive shirt. He cringed at it remembering yesterday night when he poked at that area and Latvia jumped in the air. Seeing this explained why he reacted the way he did. He could remember causing it just a week ago; he had come home drunk and unhappy from a U.N. meeting. Latvia was the unfortunate victim chosen for his abuse. That day he practically beat the boy black and blue before tossing him outside his bedroom. Later that night he found Latvia sitting by the fire side in the library attempting to read a book. He seemed troubled and ended up throwing the book down in frustration before sobbing. Russia frowned at the memory. He looked into that beautiful face he would call his own─

_Your own..? _A fiendish voice in him question. _You're supposed to be playing with his mind. Since when did he become years?_

_Since last night when I discovered the real him. It's not like I've… fallen for him._ He argued with himself.

_Look at you, falling for a country that can't even defend himself if he wanted to. But it would be wrong to say falling, you've already fallen. The trickster has become the tricked. You've fallen for your own trap purposely…._

"Shut up!" he yelled startling the boy next to him.

"Uhhm, Mr. Russia is that you?" Latvia woke up scratching his eyes.

He turned to Raivis, "Good morning Latvia. I see you've finally awoken."

"Yes sir, I heard yelling is everything ok?"

He patted Latvia playfully on the head. "Yes everything is alright. There is much to do today Latvia. The both of us are going on a trip and I want you to be ready. You don't be doing any chores I just want you to pick your best outfit and come with me. Be ready by four o'clock."

"Okay Mr. Ivan but are you sure? I'd feel really bad if Estonia or Lithuania had to cover for me." Latvia said.

"It is ok little Raivis; you just do what you have to do." Russia's hand traveled down caressing Latvia's cheek.

Lithuania carefully opened Russia's door. "Mr. Russia breakfast is almost ready." He looked at the scene in front of him─ a tall, burly man with no shirt on was caressing the cheek of an adorable adolescent boy. Latvia stared at Russia with these big passionate eyes and Russia looked down on him as if nothing else mattered. Lithuania could've had a nosebleed at all the thoughts and possibilities that were running through his head.

Russia looked at Toris irritated. Latvia squealed in delight at the sight of his brother, "Lithuania! Good morning!" He ran out of the bed to hug Toris.

"Did you sleep well little Raivis?" Toris asked with a hint of concern.

"It was great Toris! I hadn't slept that good in a long time! Mr. Russia is so warm he held me the whole night!"

"H- holding you?" Toris questioned.

"Oh yes Toris, I held him the whole night through he was cradled in my arms. I've never seen him look so peaceful. Russia added enjoying the look of horror on Lithuania's worried face.

"Well, I'm sure it was just holding right?" Lithuania interrogated vaguely.

"What do you mean? What else could it be?" Latvia asked innocently before his face turned a beet red with realization. "I should get going, is it ok if I call Peter before I eat breakfast sir?"

Russia smiled again, "Of course it is _my_ little Latvia. Feel free to do so. But I expect you to be at the table when I begin to eat."

"Yes sir," replied Latvia before heading out of the door.

When he was gone the two men looked at each other. Russia started the conversation, "What is wrong Toris? You look worried, da?"

"I just wanted to make sure he was ok…" Lithuania answered a bit fearful.

"Of course he is. Today is going to be a special day for us." Russia told him, "You'll be doing half his chores today and Eduard will do the other half."

"Listen sir," Lithuania began shakily, "I may be afraid of you but I- I won't let you hurt him..! I won't let you sink your sadistic teeth into whatever scheme you have for him!"

Russia approached Toris who backed away instantaneously. "Why is it that everything I do has to have a bad motive behind it? What if I really do care about Latvia, what will you do then?" He placed a hand on Lithuania's shoulder who flinched at the contact. "Everything will be fine Toris; I promise you and Eduard that." Toris looked at Ivan speechless. "There is just one thing I ask of you and Estonia."

"Y- yes sir?"

"You may no longer call Raivis little, only I can do that. Only I can call him by any nicknames. Is that understood?"

Lithuania was taken back beyond all belief. "Yes sir, I'll let Eduard know."

Xxx

Lithuania had left Russia's room more lost then before. He approached Estonia in the kitchen, who was preparing pancakes.

"Good morning Toris, ever since Mr. America brought pancakes at that one G8 meeting Mr. Russia has been hooked on them. I decided to try a new recipe with blueberries." Eduard greeted and turned to look at his confused friend. "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"I'm so lost Estonia; you won't believe what just happened…" Lithuania explained what happened in Ivan's room to Russia. Ukraine, who had just entered the kitchen, sat down quietly to listen to the story.

Estonia's expression calmed and he smiled at his brother, "I think you should relax Toris. I see nothing wrong with what just happened. In fact, I believe this is a very good sign."

"How can you say that? Russia has crazy mood swings! One moment he'll be ok and then the next he's breaking vodka glasses on our heads!"

Ukraine clapped her hands together, "Estonia is right! My dear brother is falling in _love_!" She squealed happily. "Did you know last night Belarus and I saw them holding hands?"

"He came into our room holding hands and then took him to sleep with him. He lifted him up bridal style." Estonia commented.

"This is great do you know what this means?" Katyusha asked around.

"That our Soviet director wants to taint our little Latvia?" Lithuania, still paranoid, assumed.

Ukraine frowned, "No Toris, it means that Ivan is starting to open up. Ivan is starting to grow up!"

"He's already grown Katyusha." Lithuania remarked bitterly.

"Yes he is but not mentally. Why he's just as clueless as Latvia about love. He might even be more clueless actually." Ukraine explained.

"So he's innocent when it comes to love but he can beat us with no mercy and still be ok?" Lithuania whispered.

"My brother has mentally cracked from all the war and abuse that he's experienced. None of us could help him and it's not like he wanted the help. He's isolated himself away from people and people shun him like he's some sort of pariah. Think about it, have you even tried to imagine how hard it was for him to grow up?" Lithuania took this into consideration. "I'm not going to try and justify the terrible things he's done because they're wrong but it's hard to try and be a normal person when everyone around you calls you a monster. But now, things are changing. He's finally let someone in." Ukraine stated happily. "And being that we are the only family there for him we have to help him."

"She makes a good point Toris. If you think about it everyone wins. Latvia can change him." Estonia told him.

"Well," he hesitated, "I just don't want him or anyone to get hurt."

"I completely understand Lithuania but for now we must let them both grow a little." Ukraine finished off.

_If Latvia could change Russia, that'd be the most amazing thing ever…_ Toris thought. _Love certainly blooms in the random-est places._

Xxx

Latvia had decided to call Sealand for advice and for a favor. Tino answered the phone chirpily. "Hello who is this?"

"Hello Mr. Finland, it is Latvia speaking is Sealand in?"

"Oh hello Latvia, just give me one second to get him for you!"

There was the sound of shuffling before Peter answered, "Hello chap! I don't get a call from you often, how have you been?"

"I've been great lately Peter."

"That brute Russian hasn't hurt you has he?" Peter asked concerned.

"No, actually he's the reason why I called…" Latvia explained what had been happening. Peter listened eagerly as the story unfolded.

"So he's asked you out on a date eh? That's a good thing right, I mean you've had a crush on him all this time─"

"Wait a _date?_" Latvia interrupted him, "I never said it was a date!"

"Oh come now," Sealand said sheepishly, "Think about it Raivis; he's been awfully nice to you, he wants you to eat with him and then he wants you to get dressed real nice and take you out somewhere. It has date written all over it!"

Latvia thought about what he said; all the events connected with the idea. Was Mr. Russia asking him out on a date? Was Mr. Russia even aware of it? "Well, regardless I was wondering if I could ask something of you…"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you remember that one shirt I let you borrow for the U.N. meeting? Can I use it please?" Latvia asked shyly.

Peter laughed, "Of course you can have it sport! It is your shirt after all! I'll give it to you before you leave is that okay?"

"Of course it is, thank you so much Peter," Raivis thanked. "Well I better be heading back now, I'll see you later goodbye."

"Goodbye!" Peter hung up. He began to much on a chocolate bar before Sweden entered in the room unbeknownst to him.

Sweden glared down at the candy in the young boy's hands, "Another candy bar? I thought I hid them away from! Where did you get it?"

"Tino gave it to me! He said I looked really sad and he thought it'd cheer me up!" Peter argued back.

Berwald sighed, "Fine, you win, but remember you can't go anywhere today; Tino is having another festival today and we're helping him set up."

"Wait! I promised my friend Raivis that I would give him something he desperately needed!"

The tall blonde man adjusted his glasses, "Raivis, the boy that stays with Russia? Well if that's the case then give it to Prussia he's coming to pick something up today."

"Can I trust Mr. Prussia? He seems a bit wild." Peter sounded unsure whether or not to trust the albino with this.

"He doesn't seem a bit wild he is wild. But I'm sure if you convince him he'd be more than glad to do you the favor."

In half an hour Prussia had arrived accepting a box of Swiss chocolates from Berwald. As it turned out the chocolate design spelled, _Prussia is the Awesome-est!_ Sealand was a bit unsure yet whether or not to trust this man with his package for Latvia so he observed him a bit more.

"Here you go Mr. Prussia. I don't understand why, didn't you ask Mr. Austria to do it?" asked Sweden.

Prussia scoffed, "That man would rather drive me through a meat grinder than ever do anything for me."

"Well you never know it's always worth the ask. I actually have someone here that would like to ask a favor from you." Sweden introduced, "This is Sealand he wanted to ask you something."

Sealand stepped forth and cleared his throat, "Hello Mr. Prussia, I'm Sealand and I was wondering if you could so a huge favor for me."

"_Well_," Gilbert stepped close getting into eye level with Peter, "Aren't you a cute one, my name is Prussia the awesome but you can also call me Gilbert." Prussia winked at the boy.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm still here." Berwald informed Prussia of his presence sternly.

"I uhm," Sealand stuttered unsure of what to say, "I- I was wondering if you could give something to a friend of mine. His name is Latvia."

"Latvia, that little country that lives with Russia?" Gilbert shuddered at the name. "Whatever would you want to give him?"

"It's a shirt he let me borrow awhile ago. He needs it back he has a date today!"

"A date with who?" Prussia inquired curiously.

"With Russia of course who else?" Peter told them cheerfully.

"UGH! With him! I've never taken a close look at him because he's always sitting behind that fat popsicle but I'm sure he can do better! Well, maybe he's terminally ill who knows…" Prussia spat out disgusted that anyone would be happy about Russia having a date. "I could always ask West to go with me I guess…"

Sealand hugged Prussia, "Thank you so much sir! I'm now indebted to you!"

"Oh, I can think of a couple ways you can pay me back…" Prussia grinned mischievously.

"I can also think of a couple reasons why you _shouldn't_." Sweden protested viciously.

"Fine, fine you win Berwald. As for you cutie pie, consider your favor done." Prussia said getting the shirt. "Well bye for now people who aren't as awesome as me!" He walked out of the door and looked at the silk shirt. "This _is_ a really nice shirt…"

Xxx

Before Russia had left downstairs to eat he drank half a bottle of vodka. He had a horrible nightmare about his bloodstained childhood. But the dream got much worse than that; Latvia was in one of those terrible wars and Russia had lost him completely. In the end someone else had taken him and Latvia didn't want to hear from him again. He didn't want to think about it, not on a day like this. The storm had finally calmed down enough for them to go where Russia had wanted to take them both. He poured the rest of the vodka into a flask and got dressed. By the time he got there everyone was sitting down at the table. This morning Estonia had prepared breakfast and Lithuania had prepared the table. There was a big feast set up and the smell of blueberries and pancakes in the air. It was a great way to start the day.

"Estonia, did you make these?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I remember how fond you were of Mr. America's pancakes so I decided to try and make some for ourselves."

"That is very thoughtful of you Eduard. I see you did a nice job decorating the table this morning Toris." Russia complimented.

"Thank you sir, I had a good motive to do it." Lithuania bowed.

"And what might that motive be?"

"You said today was a special day so I decided to do something different with the table arrangements this morning."

"That is indeed a good motive Lithuania. Thank you." Russia replied unusually chipper. Everyone was seated where they usually were. The three Baltic brothers sat on the edge of the table while Ukraine sat one seat away from Russia. The only one that sat next to Russia was Belarus. "Natalia?"

"Yes brother?" Belarus' asked hopefully.

"Can you please sit somewhere else? Raivis is going to be sitting be sitting with me from now on."

Belarus was flabbergasted, "Wh- what? But I always sit here!"

"Not anymore you don't. Come my little Raivis; grace me with your presence." His purple eyes watched as Latvia walked towards him with his plate of food.

Belarus only glared at Latvia and took a seat next to Ukraine. "I don't understand, it should be me sitting there not him!"

"Don't be rude Belarus." Ukraine demanded.

"It's true! Most of the countries are men and they all like each other. Even Lithuania's crush on me went away when Poland came into the picture!" bellowed Natalia.

"Don't yell at the table you'll ruin my mood." Russia stated threateningly. "Are you enjoying yourself Latvia?"

"Yes sir, the pancakes Estonia made are really good!" Latvia answered.

"That's good, I'm glad you're having a good morning." Russia pulled out his flask and emptied some of it into his orange juice.

"Uhm little brother, isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" Ukraine questioned concerned.

"Of course not Katyusha, it's only a little vodka." Russia responded. That morning everyone felt it was the closest to being a family.

Xxx

Prussia had arrived back in Germany's home. As he entered the house he could hear the sound of the piano being played. _Probably that douche bag Roderich…_ He thought. He entered the large living room and saw said man playing the piano. Austria was so into the piano that he didn't notice that Gilbert was right behind him. It wasn't until Gilbert groped him that Roderich shot up from his seat, face flushing red.

"You ass! I should've known it was you!" Austria's voice hissed.

"You're just mad cause I'm more awesome than you'll ever be," shrugged Prussia.

"I'm guessing my brother is back home." Germany stated the obvious. He walked in with Italy, hand in hand, and Hungary.

"Yes West, your awesome brother is back home! Look at this cool looking chocolate Berwald made me!" Prussia showed it off opening the fancy looking box.

"Is that a chocolate that says Prussia is the _awesome-est_?" Ludwig read astonished. From behind he saw Austria's shocked face, mingled in with considerable pain, contort his expression before quickly closing his eyes in frustration. "You know you could've asked Roderich to do this for you."

"Him do something for me? That's like asking America to stop eating hamburgers." Prussia insulted. Hungary threw a random object at Gilbert hitting him square on the face. "Ow! Geez what's your problem lady!"

"You are, you're very inconsiderate!" Elizabeta exclaimed.

"Crazy lady…" murmured Prussia before looking at Germany and Italy holding hands. "Why are you guys always rubbing your love in my face?"

"Well if you were such a whore and actually paid attention to the people you cared about you would've found someone that genuinely cares for you." Austria said annoyed.

"No one's asking you uptight Austrian! Plus, it's not my fault I'm looking for love too but it's so hard to find it when all everyone wants to do is fuck. It's not like you even care about loving someone. You don't know what it's like to be alone!" Prussia shouted back.

"That is enough Gilbert!" Germany commanded Prussia but it was too late─ Austria gasped in bitter pain and left frustrated and hurt.

"What's his deal? Is his piano out of tune?" Prussia inquired obliviously. Hungary smacked him in the face before setting off to see Roderich.

"Just _shut it_ brother please. Now, if I may ask, why do you have that shirt with you?"

"Oh this? Some cute looking boy named Sealand wanted me to give it to his friend Latvia. Apparently he's going on a date with that lunatic Russian." Gilbert told them disgusted.

"What!" Italy and Germany were shocked to hear this.

"Yeah I know right! Either this kid has a brain tumor or he's some sort of play thing for Russia… or maybe Russia has a tumor but still!"

Italy's hand shook in Germany's grip. Ludwig placed his other hand on it. "I don't believe this… I just can't."

"Well do believe it. I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me to deliver this." Prussia told him. "You know how I feel about Russia; he is completely un-awesome."

"Well what would it hurt? I don't see a problem." Germany responded.

"But wait Italy, Mr. Russia is _scary_..!" Italy whined. "Can I stay here instead?"

"If you wish but I'll miss you if you don't come." Ludwig added sweetly.

Italy blushed and smiled, "Well, when you say it like that I have no choice but to go..!~"

"Get a room." Prussia remarked killing their moment.

"Let's go then before it gets any later. Brother, meet us outside."

"Fine," replied Prussia quickly leaving.

Once they were sure he had left Veneziano turned to his lover, "I think we should go check on Mr. Austria."

Ludwig nodded and they went off to Austria's chamber. Upon entry they saw him silently playing his small piano sadly.

"Do not listen to him Mr. Austria he doesn't know what he's saying." Elizabeta tried to comfort him.

"Of course he doesn't. He'll never know I love him so what's the point on getting upset." Roderich retorted doing his best to sound angry.

"My brother is a little blind Roderich I'm sure you've noticed it by now. Just give it another shot okay?" Germany said. "We'll be back we're going to Russia's home to deliver something."

"Russia's home? Why are you going to that frozen tundra?" Austria questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently Gilbert is going to give that boy Latvia a shirt of his that Sealand borrowed. It seems the boy has a date with Russia."

"What? That little country that's always clinging to him like some scared koala? The one with the curly hair?" Austria asked surprised.

"Yes, that very same one. It surprised us all too." Germany paused, "Well we'll see you in a bit, take care of the house until then!"

Xxx

The two Germanic and Roman countries traveled quickly across the frozen woods and eventually arrived at the huge house that belonged to Russia. Gilbert cringed at the bad memories he had of the place but ventured forth. On the second floor in his own room Ivan had just finished his second bottle of vodka. The amount of alcohol in his system should be enough to keep the bad memories and nightmare away for the day. With the raw alcohol in his system he could now openly admit that he didn't want anything to ruin this day. In less than one day he had fallen for his little Latvia. Maybe he always had them for Raivis but never realized it. Prussia, Germany, and a shaking Italy knocked on one of the massive doors to the house. A girl with large breasts, whom they recognized as Ukraine, opened the door.

"Oh hello Mr. Germany, Mr. Italy, and Mr. Prussia may I help you with something?" Ukraine asked.

"_Guten_ tag_, _Ukraine is Latvia here?" Germany asked

"Uhm yes, please come in." She let them and led them to the living room. "Estonia, is Latvia done showering? He has guests."

Estonia, who was watering a potted plant, looked at everyone. "Hello everyone," he greeted, "Raivis will be down in a second. May I ask why you're looking for him in case he asks?"

"I, the awesome Prussia, have come to give him something important. Since it _is_ coming from the awesome me, it should let him know that it's something important." Prussia announced receiving funny stares.

"What my brother means to say is that Sealand was unable to bring Latvia's shirt and he asked Prussia to bring it for him." Germany translated. Italy simply nodded his head and hid behind his lover in case Russia popped out of nowhere.

"I'll go get him, please wait." Eduard excused himself and went upstairs.

By now Russia had already detected three foreign presences in his home. He took the opposite stairs down so his 'guests' wouldn't see him. He wanted to know what they wanted with Latvia. He was slightly relieved to see Germany and Italy but the other man he didn't recognize. He was loud and abrasive to Russia in his current state of form. Through his blurred vision he could see an albino man. He watched from the shadows of his home to see what would happen next. Estonia walked into their room and saw that Latvia had just gotten out of the shower. He wore one of Toris' large shirts and a lose set of shorts.

"Raivis, there are guests waiting for you downstairs. One of them has something from Peter. Germany told us that he was unable to bring it to you so he sent the shirt with Prussia." Estonia told him.

"I'll be right there let me just dry my hair a little." He got the towel and attempted to dry his hair as fast as possible.

The two of them walked down the long staircase. Prussia finally got a good view of Latvia and was memorized instantly. The boy was beyond gorgeous─ he had flawless white skin, large innocent eyes, a charming smile with perfectly aligned teeth, and a beautiful face. His messy curly hair only added to loveliness. The boy looked bashful and sweet. He had an overall uke appeal to him which drew in Prussia like a magnet. He watched him with his mouth open as he descended the stairs. It was no wonder to the awesome Prussia now why Russia would want this boy all to himself. Germany noticed his brother's astonishment right away as did the drunk Russian. Ivan could feel his possessiveness arise.

"Latvia you look so cute!~" Italy exclaimed running over to pet Raivis.

Russia felt nothing; this was Italy's typical behavior and he knew Italy would never go for Latvia. Italy was much too in love with Germany. The one he was that made his blood boil was Prussia; he was gawking at Raivis like a starved lion. Still, he would wait until the perfect time to strike.

"Hello there Latvia! My name is Prussia! I'm the awesome guy that just got this shirt to you on time!" Prussia handed it to him and got closer, "But you can call me Gilbert, beautiful." Prussia winked Germany simply rolled his eyes. "So tell me, what's a cutie like you going to use this shirt for?"

"W-well I I'm… uh…" Latvia began to stutter unsure of what to say. He had never been so boldly hit on. "Today Mr. Russia and I a- are g- going out."

"Mr. Russia," Gilbert began, "Why him when you have an awesome hot piece of man like me?"

Ivan felt his hands ball up tightly. His patience was reaching its peak.

"Wh- what?" Latvia didn't know what to say.

"Brother, stop it _now_." Germany demanded as quietly as he could.

Prussia ignored him, "Come on kid look at you! You're gorgeous, plain and simple! We should be the ones getting together! We'd have awesome kids no doubt!" Prussia lifted him into the air.

"Mr. Prussia, p- please p- put me down..!"

"Gilbert stop it! This isn't your home!" Ludwig attempted to grab Raivis until Gilbert set him down.

"How would you like to become one with Prussia?" Gilbert asked stroking his cheek softly. Their faces were inches away and Gilbert was going for the kill when a gloved hand lifted him into the air.

"Do you not hear your brother? Don't you know better than to touch things that do not belong to you Prussia…!" Ivan's anger seethed through ready to break all of Prussia's teeth.

"Let me go!" Gilbert yelled and Russia threw him to the ground. "You crazy bastard, I'm just trying to talk with him!"

"You do not need your hands all over his face to talk with him. I think you've overstayed your welcome." Ivan told them.

"Ivan, I'm so sorry for what has happened here…." Germany glared at his brother, "I promise you it _won't_ happen again."

Latvia could say nothing but get closer to Russia. He felt protected standing by him.

"I know it's not your fault Ludwig, but control that _mutt_ of yours. I don't want him tainting what rightfully belongs to me." Ivan stated coldly.

"I was bringing him something he wanted which is more than what I could say for you, Mr. Russia." Prussia insulted sarcastically. "I brought back his shirt."

"I could buy him all the shirts in Russia if he wanted it Prussia, which is more than anything you could do." Ivan looked down at Gilbert ready to break his jaw.

"Shut up Gilbert, shut up!" Italy exclaimed shaking.

"No, I'm not going to let this tyrant use this kid for his sick twisted games! I don't care if he beats me with his water pick or a bat! I'll take you on!" Prussia stood up got ready to fight.

"You come to my home, touch my property and insult me? That is very unwise but no matter, I will not let your nuisance get in the way of our plans." Russia looked into Latvia's huge purple eyes. There was a large amount of water in them ready to spill over. He sighed inwardly, even though he wanted to break every bone in Prussia's body he wouldn't. "I know exactly how to take care of you Gilbert." He picked him up by the collar, opened the nearest window, and threw him out. He locked it before Gilbert could even try to get back in and closed the curtains.

Ludwig, picking up the shirt Prussia dropped, handed it to Latvia. "I'm so, so terribly sorry about this Russia. I promise that the next time my moron brother steps in here it will be with an apology." Germany greeted before he left outside followed by Italy.

Ivan looked at Raivis' beautiful tear stained face. He didn't want to see those tears; the tears that came when he was about to do something violent. He would stop it all just to make them stop.

xXx

Ok there's the second chapter! My gosh it is long and I got it done at one am. . I hope you all enjoyed it because I worked very hard on it and tweaked it a lot lol. Remember, reviews or anything is welcome! I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving!:D

If you see any typos sorry, it's like a never ending war with them. -_-


	3. First Date

So here is the third chapter; things are really going to pick up from here. I'm thinking about making a lemon but I'm not sure if I should add it here so the rating will go up or just write it separately. :P Let me know what you all think! Remember, constructive criticism is welcome.

Warnings: There's some violence here, implied rape, shota, and Prussia's dirty mouth. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but all the characters in it are hot. 3

xXx

Russia looked at Raivis whose eyes were fresh with tears. "Don't cry little Raivis."

"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." He said guiltily.

"It is not your fault; that is how Prussia has always been. You certainly can't help it you just met him." Russia put a hand on his shoulder. "Come now, let's get ready there is still much for us to do today and nothing will stop it." He threw Latvia over his should casually.

"Ivan?" questioned Latvia surprised.

"You just worry about getting ready I'll take you upstairs," replied Russia.

Xxx

"Just look at what you cause Gilbert. Can't you keep your comments to yourself for one moment?" scolded Ludwig.

"It's not my fault I'm honest! Ivan didn't have to throw me out of his window; at least the door would've been more polite… Did you see that kid? He's an absolute beauty!" exclaimed Gilbert.

"Forget about him Prussia he's not yours." Germany said getting impatient.

"Well he's not his either. Did you see the way he looked at me..?" Gilbert thought passionately.

"You scared him; he wanted to scream," stated Ludwig nonchalantly.

Prussia scoffed, "You just don't want me to be happy."

Germany sighed, "Of course I want you to be happy but you're looking for love in all the wrong places."

"But what if Latvia needs to be saved? You never know what Russia is doing! He may have forced him to go with him or worse─ what if that jerk off ends up raping him! He's a little guy West and I'm positive he could overpower him!" Prussia cried out.

"Gilbert _please_, I'm sure nothing of the sort has happened and if Russia did do _that_ too him…" Germany paused, an image escaping into his head, "I'm sure Latvia wouldn't be able to walk anymore…."

"Mr. Russia is weird and scary but he wouldn't do that Prussia! That's cruel!" Italy commented.

They arrived at Germany's home. They each took a seat on couches in the massive living room. Italy sat on Germany's lap fixing his collar. Prussia sat on the opposite of them like a pouting child. Austria had just finished making tea and he brought some out on a tray along with an assortment of breads.

"I see you gentlemen have returned." Austria greeted, "I've made some tea."

"Oh hey Roderich, take a seat next to your awesome big daddy Prussia!" Gilbert patted the seat next to him winking.

Austria blushed immensely but did as he was told, "Very well, how did your visit go?"

"Russia threw Prussia out of a window!~" Italy yelled out taking a piece of bread.

Austria almost choked on his tea. He smiled at the thought, "Well what did Gilbert do to provoke this reaction?"

"What did I do! It was him! I was just there being awesome when I saw Latvia. You should've seen him Roderich he's beautiful! I would've kidnapped him if it wasn't for brother her being a fun killer! No wonder Russia wants to sink his teeth in him." Prussia commented drinking the entire tea cup.

_You think he's beautiful..?_ Thought Roderich sadly. The Austrian man was hurt but had no other way to show it than insulting the man he loved. "Well why would you come onto something that obviously doesn't belong to you? He's just a child anyway you should find someone your own age."

"You're supposed to be on my side Roderich come on! Do you really hate me that much?"

Austria stood up, "I don't hate you! I can never hate you. What I do hate is how oblivious you are!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about! You're always attacking me; why don't you just be straightforward!" Prussia began to get impatient.

"You know, you'd be surprised at who really cares about you. You say you want to find someone to be with why don't you look at what's in front of you?" Austria questioned sternly.

The albino man took what Austria said into consideration before a look of realization expressed itself. "Oh my awesome- ness… Miss Hungary likes me?"

Everyone in the room gave a frustrated sigh. "No Gilbert, what Miss Hungary has for you may be the exact opposite of like…" The brunette grabbed his temples in stress. "Just forgot what I said please…."

"I guess if you say so… But hey if she does like me tell her I'm not interested! There is a sweet piece of Latvian meat I'm after!" Prussia grinned wickedly.

At this point Austria was already walking away. "I'll be sure to pass the message." With that he was gone.

Italy looked sadly in Austria's direction. "I think his feelings are hurt doitsu…." He whispered.

Germany sighed, he felt bad for Austria. Although it seemed like he hated Prussia it was just an act. Roderich was terrible at expressing his feelings and he always hid everything inside. Just by being at Gilbert's side drove Roderich insane. He loved everything about his brother from his slightly abrasive nature to his serious sides. He thought the man was the most exotic thing he'd ever lay eyes on. Of course, Prussia was oblivious to the whole thing. Austria made sure that Gilbert would never find out about his true sentiments. Everyone else in the house had to force it out of Austria but they could all tell them man was deathly infatuated with him. Everyday Austria's hope of one day being with Prussia dwindled. Prussia had already left to his own room leaving just Italy and Germany.

"Roderich has a couple of things to feel sad about right now Veneziano."

xXx

Prussia sat in his room thinking about Latvia. The boy was something else; he was surprised at how he never noticed him. He could only imagine how infuriated Russia would get if Gilbert was somehow able to woo him. Raivis was helpless if Russia ever wanted to do anything. Prussia cringed at the thought; Russia could force him to do anything he wanted without mercy. How did anyone know how Ivan really treated him or his brothers? He had remembered the times when he was forced to live with the maniac. They had fought before with Russia usually being the victor. The man was strong and had handed his face to the concrete before. He remembered Ivan as being ruthless and manipulative just to expand the size of his empire. Just the thought of him made Prussia's blood boil. If Ivan could do that to him what says that he won't do it to Latvia? He had heard rumors that Russia had hurt them but was it true?

The thought of that shy boy made him want to take action. No boy that gorgeous should be treated like a rag doll especially by _him_. Whatever Russia was doing, whether it was a mind game or brute force, to make Latvia want him he would stop. Prussia would rescue the little angel even if it meant kidnapping him! The awesome Prussia was going to rescue Latvia and hopefully be rewarded with kisses and hugs! He contemplated a plan. Russia and Latvia said they were going out but maybe he could meet Latvia in his room and figure out what was going on. The only problem was if Russia caught him he'd probably bury him alive or worse call Germany. Then he'd die from the suffocating effects of Ludwig's scolding. It was worth the risks though.

"Don't worry little Latvia, the awesome Prussia will come to your rescue! You'll be free from that tyrant! If I get the chance I'll steal his beer too!" A loud _keskeskeskes _laugh could be heard.

Elizabeta, who was walking by Prussia's room, simply shook her head. "Mr. Austria sure knows how to pick them…."

Gilbert brought a large coat and warm boots. He knew if he walked out looking the way he did they would inquire where he was going and tell his brother. Plus, if he was able to walk out through the front door it would ruin the fun of going through the window. He climbed down the side of his home and ran off.

Xxx

Back in Russia's home Ivan was having a hard time picking out what to wear. He had never been on a date before and he had asked Toris to help him pick an outfit. This is was much harder than he thought; he had always just worn things that would keep him warm. What was someone supposed to wear on a date? How was he expected to dress? General Winter had never taught him anything of the sort!

"All these outfits are stupid…." murmured Ivan sadly. "Latvia will be wearing nice, fancy clothes and I'll look ridiculous with him. He probably won't want to be seen with me."

"That's not true Mr. Russia. Raivis will always want to be with you regardless and your outfits are not stupid." Lithuania stood up. "W- would you like me to help you find something sir? You do still need to shower."

Ivan put his hands on Toris' shoulders which made the Lithuanian man flinch. "That'd be great Toris! Would you really do that?"

Lithuania was surprised to see a childish side of Ivan. He looked like a child in a toy store. "Why, of course sir. I don't have a problem with it. I could have an outfit ironed and ready for you by the time you get out."

"Ok then Toris just leave it on my bed," with that the Russian walked away.

Lithuania was shocked but then smiled. He had heard about what General Frost would do to Russia as a child. He would torture him in order to physically and mentally prepare him for the coming wars. He never had a proper childhood or a time to experience things normally. If he thought about it enough Ivan didn't seem to understand how the beating truly affected them. He just saw it as a way to stay in power. The man was mentally fractured and everyone assumed it was for the worst. Lithuania didn't think Russia had a drop of love in his veins but here he was about to take the youngest of the Baltic brothers out. He may have felt a little uncomfortable about the age difference at first but that changed─ he could easily see now that Russia himself still had much growing up to do.

"Who would've thought…" He told himself getting out Russia's finest military outfit.

Latvia had just finished changing in his room. Ever since that encounter with the two Germans and the Italian he thought it would be best to wait in his room. Estonia had stopped by to see what he was doing. Raivis didn't notice him quietly walk in the room. The boy had other things on his mind… He thought about how infuriated Russia got when Prussia swung him in the air like a ragdoll. He then thought about the night they had spent together in his room. Latvia hadn't slept that peacefully in awhile since the last beating. He shuddered at the thought and felt his fingers graze the dark bruise that stuck on his side. He could still remember it clearly…

**Flashback **

Russia had hit him with his pipe because he came home unhappy from that U. N. meeting. Latvia was making his bed the same way he always did when Ivan stomped in angrily. It was too late for Latvia to run out of the room in fear. Ivan stood at the doorway gazing at him with dangerous purple eyes. He locked the door behind him and the room filled with the smell of alcohol. Latvia had started shaking like a leaf dancing in the wind. He had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It didn't take long for him to figure out as Russia's words provoked the fear in him.

"Come here little Latvia. I have something for you, da?"

He walked slowly and sobbing to his absurd 'punishment.' Russia had gotten the pipe from behind the door and smacked it right on Latvia's ribcage. He fell to the ground writhing in pain as Russia kicked him in the solar plexus. He let out a pained scream as the tears streamed down his eyes. Ivan lifted him up quickly and covered his mouth before his brothers rushed into the room. He slammed the Latvian boy against the wall choking him. He tried to pry his hands away to no avail. The air in his lungs was escaping fast and he felt his face turn red. His looked into the madman's eyes and saw the sadistic glint enjoying the torture. One hand had trailed down to his collarbone but Latvia was almost out of conscience to care.

"You're so small Latvia but you can withstand so much…" Ivan's voice slurred. "Do you want to know what I think about you, other than the fact that you're a weak and defenseless nation?"

His grip loosened allowing Raivis to talk, "N- no sir I don't."

Ivan got close to Raivis' face and Raivis could smell the cups of alcohol in his breath. "I _like_ the fact that you are defenseless, da? It means you have to be more dependent on me and you can never leave." Ivan dropped him to the ground with a thud. Latvia's stomach churned in different directions at the words. He gave time for Latvia to catch his breath before flipping him over with his foot and placing one on his chest with the other. "Say you'll never leave me! I want you to say it!"

"I- I- I'll never leave you!" Latvia shouted with sobs wracking his skinny body.

"If you leave me I'll kill your brothers and then I'll kill you! You understand da?"

"Y- y- yes s- sir..!" Raivis was terrified.

"Good, now be a good boy and go to your room." Ivan had a sudden mood swing and he lifted the boy onto his feet. "Goodnight Raivis ~."

Latvia didn't say anything except limp out of the room where Estonia and Lithuania where waiting by the sidelines. He fainted from the shock but Estonia had taken the boy to their room where Lithuania bandaged him. They dressed him in his pajamas and let him rest.

**End Flashback**

"Raivis, are you ok?" Estonia asked concerned shaking the adolescent.

Latvia flinched at the contact that brought him back to reality. "Eduard when did you get in here?"

"Just a while ago didn't you hear me? You look like you've seen a ghost is everything ok?"

"I'm, I'm nervous," Latvia told a half truth. "What do you think he expects out of me? What does he want?" He asked freaking out slightly.

"Raivis what is bugging you? Not long ago you were embracing him and now you're afraid of him. Did he do or say something?" Estonia questioned.

"No he didn't it's just something I remembered…."

Eduard saw Latvia touching his side where Russia had struck him with his pipe. "Is it about the last time he hit you..?" Estonia had nailed it. The memories came back at full force and his eyes instinctively watered. He looked down shamefully and Estonia sighed. "I can see why you would be afraid Raivis."

"What if this is too good to be true Eduard? I mean t- think about it? H- he could take me somewhere quiet and tear me open and no o- one would be able to hear me or even find me…" Latvia begun to go into hysterics.

Estonia calmly hushed him. "Why would Mr. Russia be going through all the trouble of taking you out? He's never cared where he's murdered people. If he wanted any of us dead he would've already done so. Raivis look at me," He made Latvia look at him, "If Russia didn't care he would've never, _never_ let you sleep with him in his room. He would've never kicked Belarus out of her seat so you could sit next to him."

"That's true…"

"See, that's more than enough proof if you ask me. You can ask anyone in the house Mr. Russia looks much happier almost like a child," reassured Eduard. "And if he does hurt you I will go into Mr. Russia's room and hunt him down myself."

Latvia chuckled, "Or Lithuania will choke Mr. Russia with his own scarf." They both laughed at the thought of Toris doing such a thing. "Well how do I look?" The Latvian boy asked standing.

"I'd say you look like someone that's about to make a Russian man very happy." Estonia said.

The time came when Russia was seated at the living room with Estonia and Lithuania. He sat down in a crisp outfit Lithuania had picked himself. Of course he still wore the scarf but that was expected. The room in the air felt awkward. Estonia was impressed at Lithuania's sense of taste. Russia smiled a little nervously playing with his scarf. Ukraine had taken multiple pictures of Russia who tried to hide away shyly. Belarus stuck right behind her pouting the entire time with her arms folded across her chest. They all now awaited the final act of the show─ Latvia.

"So according to customs I have to ask Latvia's parents for permission to take him out. But since he doesn't have any you two would technically be his guardians since he is still under age, da?"

Lithuania shot him a confused look. "Mr. Russia?"

"May I take little Raivis out? Even if you say no I'm still going to take him out regardless but I can at least try to do it right, da?"

"Well… sure why not?" Eduard commented.

"As long as you don't hurt him I'm fine," Toris shrugged.

Russia didn't have time to ask because Ukraine's happy voice was heard from the stairs. "You look fantastic Latvia! My brother will be pleased to see you!" The sound of a camera shutter was heard.

"I- I don't want to go downstairs! I don't want to do this anymore..!" Latvia shouted nervously. The sound of shuffling could be heard and then, "No Ms. Belarus please don't─" Before he knew it he was shoved in front where everyone could see him. He blushed and attempted to run back in until Belarus pushed him back.

"You should be thankful you pathetic excuse for a country!" She hissed and Latvia shrunk.

"Be nice Natalia!" Ukraine retorted.

Russia stood up as he saw Latvia shakily make his way down the stairs. No wonder Prussia was so mesmerized by Latvia; for the first time Russia got to see his entire body. He looked elegant and sweet. His skin was light but healthy. He managed to tame his curls for the night. He wore the shirt he had gotten back from Sealand which was a dull scarlet red. Everything else he wore resembled a fancy military uniform. He seemed even more appealing to Ivan due to the fact that his body language threw off his bashfulness. Lithuania and Estonia gazed at their leader as he looked at the boy in awe. His lips were pulled into a smile. Ukraine took this time to take a couple of stolen shots in secret. Latvia shot secret glances at Ivan whenever he could. He felt more embarrassed; Ivan looked quite composed and well… like he was ready for a date. Was this how it felt going to prom?

"I'm r- ready sir…." Raivis said staring down at the ground. He felt stupid, this would never work.

"Latvia you look stunning!" Russia said as he walked towards Latvia lifting his head up with a finger.

"You think so sir?"

"I've already told you to call me Ivan and yes you do. It seems asking Sealand for your shirt back was a good idea, da?" Russia grabbed his hand again, "I hope you don't feel embarrassed being next to me."

"How could you say that Ivan? I would never it's actually the other way around…."

"What do you mean little Latvia? It's me nobody likes remember? You look like a saint next to me. But come let's go." He pulled Raivis more closely. "Lithuania, you are in charge, da? Try not to have too much fun while we're out." The couple walked towards the door before they opened it and left.

"Did you see how happy he was?" Ukraine started. "I haven't seen him that happy since we were kids! I have these photos now to prove that he was happy!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually trust him with Mr. Russia." Lithuania admitted defeated.

"Mr. Russia really seemed to go all out on this. I wonder where he is going to take Raivis though…" Estonia wondered aloud. "Isn't it technically both of their first dates?"

"Yes, that is correct." Katyusha replied coming down the stairs with Natalia.

"If Ivan hasn't been on a date has he…?" Estonia implied.

Ukraine waited a bit before registering what he was trying to say, "Oh..? _Oh_! Well, he's not a virgin but…" She bit her lip unsure if she could go on.

"If it's personal you shouldn't tell us." Toris said calmly.

"No, no it's just, just a painful memory that only Ivan, Natalia, and myself know. But as long as it stays just between us there is no harm right?"

"You have our word Katyusha, we won't tell a soul." Estonia promised and Lithuania nodded. They two mean huddled closer awaiting the memory Ukraine was going to tell.

"Ok, my brother may not be a virgin but he wasn't willing to lose it either. When we were younger General Winter did something to him… He said it was to strengthen him in case he ever got caught by the enemy but Ivan didn't know any better he was still a child much like Raivis… Ivan was already tormented by all the wars and things he got put through but this… this made him crack. It was a harsh winter storm much like this one. Ivan had started breaking down from all the pressure. I remember seeing him crying alone but I let him be. He was hiding from General Winter but of course he was always able to find him. General Winter took him inside somewhere, one of the rooms but I'm not sure which one. He said something about making a man out of Ivan…" Her voice began to choke and her eyes turned red with tears. Belarus, showing signs of sadness, handed her sister a handkerchief to wipe away the tears.

Ukraine went on, "He said he was going to make a man out of him and I remember Ivan being so scared. There was nothing I could do and they went on and for a moment nothing was heard but then I could hear it… My brother yelling and screaming and there was a lot of movement and shifting somewhere upstairs. I could hear my brother screaming and calling for help but there was nothing I could do out of fear. I waited in horror till my brother came out but I didn't see him till a couple days later. He wasn't the same after that nor was he ever. General Winter didn't stop until he sucked out all his humanity. He became disconnected in a way and it got worse and worse until he became what he was today─ a broken man. Nobody ever helped him when he needed it; why should he give mercy to anyone? Just a chance to see my brother happy," She paused again, letting a tear roll down her cheek. "Any chance to see him happy at all makes me happy. Just to see that former self of his makes my heart jump in joy."

The room was silent. Nothing but the wind softly hitting the windows could be hard. The two Baltic countries felt sick to their stomachs after hearing the sad tale. They were mistreated and abused but they were never forced to do something like that.

"What a terrible world we live in…" Toris stated running a hand through his brunette hair. He'd rather take on two of Ivan than be forced to do something that brutal.

"It seems we all have much to learn." Eduard announced, being able to do nothing else but feel sad.

Xxx

"Wow… who knew it would've been that _easy_ to sneak into Russia's estate…" pondered Prussia aloud. "Then again, it looks like it might start snowing again." The sound of a door opening made Gilbert throw himself into the bushes.

Unbeknownst to the conversation that was going to be held inside and the Prussian watching, Russia brought Raivis to a car. He unlocked the door for his companion before opening his own. "There you go little Latvia." He had the strangest urge to impress the boy.

"Thank you Ivan! No one has ever opened anything for me!"

The boy was calling him Ivan now? That was strange, he never heard anyone call him by his first name. Prussia sat back watching carefully. He took a long glance at the boy. _Wow… he looks great…_ thought Prussia. He eyed Russia and saw a sappy smile slapped across his face. There was no doubt the man enthralled about this boy. Honestly who wouldn't be? But why was Russia doing this? There could always be another ill intentioned motive behind it… The man was known to be dangerously possessive if he liked anything and that might be the worst ditch Raivis might fall into. Prussia had to hold back his _keskeskes_ laughter at the sight of Russia. The tyrant was trying to look good and in a twisted way it was cute to watch. Gilbert walked away from them slowly until he found a window open in the kitchen. He climbed in carefully and swiftly and landed on the tile floor with a soft thud.

_Prussia, you're so awesome. How you do these things is beyond anyone's knowledge. _Prussia congratulated himself.

He was about to walk to the top floor when he heard something that caught his interest. He peeked through the corner and brought himself close enough to hear what the girl was saying. The girl who Gilbert recognized as Ukraine was talking about the photos she had of Russia. He took a good look at her; she looked like Russia with slightly longer hair and bigger boobs. Prussia bit back his laughter. He kept eavesdropping until the conversation suddenly took a serious mood. He listened, ate some bread out of the pantry, and watched as Ukraine told a heart wrenching tale of Russia's childhood. Even Gilbert, who disliked Ivan with great intensity, reconsidered his animosity. This explained Russia's behavior a bit. If someone had done that to his own younger brother he'd murder them. Brutally.

Ivan stepped into the other side of the car and strapped in his seatbelt. He made Latvia do the same. "Are you ready to go?" Latvia simply nodded before Russia started the car and they drove off.

As soon as they drove into the mountain side Ivan drove on the opposite side of the street to avoid traffic. When they got to the main streets Raivis was already frightened. Ivan had cut off several cars, made illegal u turns, and even ran several lights. He was going sixty-five in a forty-five miles per hour streets. His stuttering returned as he uttered the words, "Mr. Mr. R-Russia y-y-you weren't p-permitted to make that left turn."

"Of course it is little Raivis, only if I permit it to happen, da."

Latvia gave an exasperated yelp as Russia almost hit a civilian crossing the street. "S- sir please you almost hit that man! Do y- you even k- know where we're going?"

A little Of Russia's sadism arose, "Well everyone dies Latvia. As for where we are going well I've been trying to find this fancy restaurant I looked up early but I can't seem to find it."

"Well what's the name of the restaurant Mr. Ivan?"

"I believe it is called _Poquito Mas_." Russia attempted to speak Spanish.

"Maybe we should try to ask for directions?" A young man on the side of the street had been setting up things to sell. Latvia called to him politely, "Excuse me, we're a little lost! We were wondering if you knew how to get to a restaurant called _Poquito Mas _."

"Uh yeah after this street you make a right and keep going down it'll be on your left you can't miss it!" replied the man pausing from his work.

Latvia was going to thank him until the car abruptly pulled over. Ivan got out of the car and slammed his car door. "You," he ferociously told the man. "Come here." The man stood there frozen stiff. "Do you think you can just talk to my Raivis like that? Who do you think you are?"

The smaller man looked scared but tried to put on a tough front, "I- I don't even know him! Who the hell are you? Is he your little fuck toy!"

The man shivered uncontrollably as Russia glared down at him. He grabbed his collar and forced the shivering man inches of the ground. "Are you trying to make me look stupid? I could crush your tiny neck with one of my hands..!" Ivan's violent side began to emerge. "How dare you insult me, do you know who I am?"

Raivis didn't know what to do. He yelled from the inside of the car, "Ivan come back you don't need to do this!"

His words went ignored as the courageous man spat on Ivan. With his free hand Ivan wiped it off before brutally punching the man's face in. He could feel some teeth come out of place as blood trickled out of his split lip. He gave him an upper cut and felt his jaw crack under the pressure. With the second hit the man fell into unconsciousness and Russia threw him at the side of a building. He walked toward the man and kicked him on his ribs before stomping on him a few times. Latvia, having come out of the car, attempted to pull Ivan away.

"Ivan please stop, you did enough!" He held onto him trying to pull him back.

Russia looked at Latvia and then the beaten man. He spat back at him before grabbing Raivis securely and taking him back to the car. "Next time somebody does that I'm ripping their jaw clean off."

Raivis stole a glance at the man before they drove away. He could take on five times the beating that man received. While it was nothing to be proud about he had to admit he quite impressed with his endurance against Russia's fists. In a strange way, although Russia had acted out he was happy to know that he cared about him. Even if it was possessive it flattered him. It was Ivan's little way of showing affection. That and Ivan's display of jealously was a turn on.

This time Ivan had drove carefully in order to not miss their destination. He seemed much calmer now and patted Latvia's head every once in awhile. Latvia was relieved; he didn't want any other rude, defenseless men getting their ass handed back to them. Moreover he didn't want anyone to put Russia in a bad mood simply because he felt that the man should enjoy himself tonight. They arrived in a fancy looking restaurant. There were cars lined up to get parked. One of the valet men attempted to park the car but Ivan refused to let them do such a thing. Raivis could see a variety of cars that belonged to a variety of people. He saw young people, old people and young people with old people. He saw heterosexual and homosexual couples. Raivis could've even sworn he saw a couple of cross dressers. He had never been to a place like this and he felt his bashfulness get provoked.

As if on instinct Russia put a hand over his over his quivering one, "Don't worry my little Latvian cat. This is my first time. Let us enjoy it, da?"

"O- ok," Raivis uttered.

Russia went to the other side to open Raivis' door like a gentleman. He held Latvia's hand and helped him out of the car. The night was cold and all Raivis brought a thin coat. He stood out freezing as they walked to the restaurant. Russia took off his own thick jacket and put it over Raivis.

"Are you warm now?" Russia asked curiously.

"Y- yes but won't you be cold?" Latvia asked forlornly. He felt like he was already getting in the way.

"A little, but I have this scarf and I'm built for this weather, da."

They had entered the restaurant and were seated immediately. Russia had made sure to reserve a special room for them where the lights were dimmed slightly and lit with candles. The walls were a soft scarlet red. They were away from all the clatter of the outside world. There was other couples around them but were spaced far enough so all that was heard was music and distant voices. Russia had really planned it out to every detail. The champagne on the table was expensive and two elegant glasses were set on each side.

In an attempt to make conversation Latvia tried to make conversation. "Did General Winter teach you how to stand weather like this?"

Russia's happy eyes hazed over with animosity. They were just as mysterious as the darkness around them "General Winter has taught me many things."

"Like what?" Latvia asked innocently, not knowing he was pushing on a sensitive subject.

"He taught me how to be cold and selfish. He taught me how to love power and control above anything else. He broke me in two, mentally and physically." Russia explained remembering terrible memories.

Latvia was at a loss of words, "I'm sorry sir, I had no idea. He always seemed to be your best ally in war."

"He has helped me win many wars but at what cost? I've always been isolated because of him and he's ruined me. I can't even think straight anymore…" Words of sanity squeezed through in despair. Russia grabbed his temples rubbing them. "I know nobody liked me even though I try to be nice everyone thinks I'm going to hurt them. So I just do it? What's the difference? You hurt one person or you hurt many they can only hang you once." He justified, the bits of insanity slurring into his speech. "I haven't felt kindness in so long I've forgotten what it feels like to receive it."

Latvia put his hand down and Russia took a swig at his glass. "Why would General Winter do such a thing? Why would anyone?"

"Everyone is out for themselves, you should know. He thought I was weak and would get stepped on so I was punished. He thought I was disobedient because I stood up to him so I was punished. He said I should treat people with dignity yet kill anyone who didn't support our beliefs. It was all rather confusing da? At times I thought I was incapable of feeling guilt but then when I'm alone I can feel all this weight crushing me." Ivan settled for drinking from the bottle instead. "Not even all this alcohol can take away the abnormality in my system. I'm a monster so I must act like one, da?"

"You're not a monster!" Raivis yelled surprised at his exclamation. Ivan stared at him in shock before the boy continued, "I don't think so… there's no way. You might be a little off the deep end but you're not a monster no one is. If you were a monster you wouldn't be doing all this for me─" He was interrupted by the stinging pain on the side of his rib. The bruise throbbed painfully. He clutched at his side wincing in pain.

Russia stared at him again and remembered what he saw that morning. _The bruise I gave him…._ Ivan watched unable to explain the emotion that ran in his veins as he watched the boy grimacing in soreness. His body acted on its own before he knew it he brought Latvia closer to him. He held him in his arms, cradling him. Ivan slowly lifted up the shirt but Raivis tried to cover it. He gently grabbed his fingers and lifted up exposing the swollen bruise.

No words were exchanged but Ivan spoke first, "I did this to you didn't I?"

Raivis didn't know what to say. Surprise and fear kept him from saying anything.

"Your silence says it all." He slowly grazed it, feeling its unevenness. He felt anger at himself looking at the mark and then Latvia. "This will never happen again da. I'm not sure if this will work but my sister always did it to me when I got hurt as a child." He brought Raivis up before planting a soft kiss on his contusion.

Latvia shivered in response and blushed gripping the man's beige hair. His lips felt so soft against his welted skin. Russia, upon feeling the softness of Latvia's skin, began to kiss deeper grabbing the boy's waist. Latvia's body responded to the touches by simply melting into them. Ivan looked at the boy whose face was contorted beautifully. He never felt this way before and his body craved more of it. Latvia looked was beautiful but the setting just intensified everything. Raivis was the first to break away flustered. Ivan felt the satisfaction quickly leaving him as the boy backed away. He looked at Raivis confused but then looked surprised at the set of tears that welled into his eyes.

"Raivis, I don't understand."

"Why are you doing this?" Latvia questioned afraid of the answer.

"Doing what? I just wanted to make you feel better da?"

"Don't say that, you wouldn't have… you didn't need to…"

"Didn't need to what, kiss you? At first I wanted you to feel better and then it made me feel better da? You're so soft and your skin looked so good in this lighting." Russia replied innocently.

"Stop lying to me..! I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to play around with my feelings and I don't like it…"

"With your feelings? You have feelings for me?" Ivan questioned attentively.

Raivis realized he gave himself away. He turned around shyly. "Well, I mean you can have anyone you want I bet. Why would you settle for me?"

"That's not true, didn't you hear what I just said. Nobody likes me except for maybe my sisters. At one point I'm sure you even loathed me." Russia stated calmly.

"That's, that's not true..!" Latvia considered it but brushed the thought aside. "There were times you made me feel terrible and times where I wanted to leave but I couldn't bring myself to hate you or anyone. At least you've given me a home. The only person I could say I honestly hate is General Winter! Because of him not only did he hurt you but everyone else around you!"

Russia stared at him awestruck. This boy was years beyond his age. Latvia realized in a matter of moments the true problem. All those years of Ivan's self loathing couldn't make him see that. What was this boy? There was no way he could've had all these years of wisdom in only a few. At that moment Russia wanted an answer.

"Do you like me Raivis?"

"I… have feelings for you that you may never understand sir." Latvia replied taking the second bottle of champagne.

"But why? I'm a simple man, especially compared to other nations da."

"Because it just happened. To be honest everything about you fascinates me; everything from your bits of playfulness to your absurd cruelty. I've always watched you ever since you conquered me. How could a man with such a sweet face be capable of some of the worst crimes? It didn't make sense but then again what does? You drew me in and made me care for you even when you hurt me." Latvia had finished half the bottle before continuing. "It may sound like something out of one of my novels but ever since last night I saw something. I saw the truth. You aren't a crazy you're just confused. You're like a child that had to grow up fast. But you didn't deserve what you got. I see that more and more now."

"Raivis, how long have you liked me?"

Latvia felt so embarrassed; it was hard to believe he was confessing all this. "…since I was thirteen."

"You were so young… How could you possibly know that you cared about me in such a way?" Russia wanted to dig deeper, to see if Latvia really cared about him. It may have been his only chance for him to find someone that cared about the lonely man. He had to know for sure whether it was something real or mere infatuation.

"It- it just happens, I don't know why but I do. I have always admired you and other than fear it's why I shake a lot around you." Latvia looked down at the carpet. "It's stupid really, but in all honesty I'd rather you beat me to death then get a broken heart from you. I saw how you always wanted Lithuania around and I always felt jealous. But there was nothing I could do…."

Ivan looked at Latvia, the same strange feeling as last night arising again. "Raivis, it is clear to me that I do not deserve you da." Latvia looked up at the man who put a gloved hand on his cheek. "But given the chance I could repent for everything. I don't care about your age but just give me a chance…" Russia brought them together into a kiss. _Forgive me for what I had planned for you intentionally…._

xXx

Ok that's it for now. I've already started working on the fourth chapter. So just for this chapter I'm asking for five reviews, **at least**. I don't think I'm asking for much but I would like to hear more from you guys about this story. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am and I'll try to pick up the pace. :D


End file.
